


Bed Bath & Beyond

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha England (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega America (Hetalia), UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Arthur loves his mate, but sometimes Alfred’s preheat hormones make him a bit too grumpy.





	Bed Bath & Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some porn and some grumpy Al. Enjoy.

 

“We need to buy new sheets.”

Arthur sighed.

“What’s wrong with the sheets we have?”

“I dunno, they have this softener smell now, and it’s bothering me.”

Arthur sighed again. He looked down to the shop list in his hand — they had almost everything already. He grabbed an egg carton and carefully put it in their cart.

“Why don’t we buy a new softener, then? Instead of buying new sheets? Sheets are more expensive…” he suggested.

Alfred just glared, as if he had suggested something absurd. His scent was all over the place, and Arthur swallowed. Alfred’s heat was so close. He could almost _taste_ it. He loved his mate deeply, all of him: from his energetic personality to his tall and strong build; he had wide hips, yes, and a delicious curvy waist, but he was a tad taller than Arthur himself, with large shoulders, and Arthur could stare at him for hours at a time. Arthur loved him. However, sometimes… in times like those, when Alfred’s heat was drawing near… Sometimes it was hard to deal with him.

“Aren’t you going to check the eggs?” Alfred asked instead of answering Arthur’s question.

“What?”

“The eggs. You need to open the carton and check if the eggs are fresh.”

Arthur took a deep breath.

“They look fine. There’s no egg dripping from the carton, is there? We won’t know if they’re rotten even if I open it,” he explained, a bit annoyed.

“Well, if you open it, maybe you’ll find that one of them is cracked or something. Will it kill you to do it? Like it killed you to check the dripping sink when I asked the other week?” Alfred frowned, staring at him, waiting for him to do it.

Arthur muttered under his breath. He took the carton, opened it, looked at the eggs and showed them to Alfred.

“ _See_?”

He put the carton back in the cart, watching as Alfred pouted and looked away.

“You never take me seriously,” he grumbled.

“Excuse me? Of course I do!” Arthur defended himself, a little offended with that accusation.

“You don’t. If you did, you’d be asking what kind of sheet I want instead of… uh…” Alfred stopped talking. Arthur frowned as he saw his mate grow pale, then suddenly get all flushed. Alfred leaned on the cart, holding tight to it.

“Al?” Arthur asked. He didn’t need a reply to know what it was: the second he breathed in he could smell it. Alfred. The scent was sweet and strong and it made him feel hot and thirsty and needy. He swallowed hard as his mate pressed his legs together, breathing heavily and looking uncomfortable.

“Arthur…” Alfred whispered in his bedroom voice, making Arthur gulp again.

“Fuck. Ok. Hold on. Let’s go,” Arthur said, walking to Alfred and trying to give him support.

“No… wait. No. how about our stuff?” Alfred asked, shaking his head.

“What? Don’t worry about it, I can come and buy everything later, let’s just go home, okay?” Arthur sighed, a hand steady on his omega’s waist.

“But… the cart is already full… I can wait…”

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath — a mistake, of course. Alfred’s scent was so, so strong. Too strong. It was hard to breathe, hard to think, he could only think about the fact that he wanted his mate.

“ _I_ can’t wait. C’mon, love…” Arthur insisted. Alfred pouted, but he didn’t say anything else. He allowed Arthur to guide him to their car, looking down and away whenever he caught someone staring at them. Arthur helped him put on the seatbelt in the backseat, and Alfred held his hand before he could close the door. They looked at each other for a second, and Arthur almost leaned in for a kiss.

“Y-you should… go back inside… and, and take our cart…” Alfred gasped, his hand clenching around Arthur’s arm, “... I can wait here, and…”

“ _No_ , Al. We’re going home. I’m not leaving you here in the car, for fuck’s sake,” Arthur frowned, shaking his head and forcing Alfred to let go of his arm so he could close the door and drive them home before Alfred’s hormones drove _him_ crazy.

The drive was silent, for the most part. Arthur could hardly focus on the road, Alfred’s heat in full on the backseat, making the man pant and gasp and call for Arthur here and there. Still, Arthur could smell the grumpiness nagging in the back of his scent. He just hoped it’d vanish by the time they got home.

Stopping in the driveway, Arthur jumped from the car and helped Alfred out, nuzzling at his neck as he walked him to their bedroom.

“I don’t like these sheets…” Alfred grumbled as he kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed.

“Do you want me to take the sheets off, then?” Arthur asked, trying to be sympathetic.

“Oh, yeah… sheets are expensive but we have money for a new mattress after my heat?” Alfred rolled his eyes, pouty and frowny.  

“Oh _, god_ ,” Arthur groaned, “just shut up about it,” he said, grabbing Alfred by the collar and pulling him into a kiss. He knew it was the hormones talking. He knew Alfred got grumpy during pre-heat, as it was uncomfortable, and he was annoyed at Alfred for being so grumpy, but he didn’t want to fight because of it.

So he kissed Alfred.

He held Alfred tight and pressed him down, getting on top of him as they kissed. Alfred sighed against his lips, their tongues moving faster and eager, almost angry, demanding, wanting more and more from each other.

Arthur panted, hurriedly taking off Alfred’s clothes. He tossed his hoodie away and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down for Alfred to kick off. It was a mess of limbs as Alfred decided to undress Arthur as well, frowning all the while.

Trembling — Alfred had the sweetest, most intoxicating smell, it was impossible to resist him — Arthur slid his hands down Alfred’s thighs, to which Alfred quickly parted them, giving room for Arthur to press his fingers in. Alfred was dripping wet, and Arthur’s fingers went in easily.

“Hurry _up_ …!” Alfred demanded, slightly annoyed, moving his hips uncomfortably.

“Don’t rush me,” Arthur hissed back, moving his fingers inside of Alfred for a bit, to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him.

“I’m not rushing,” Alfred moaned, “I’m just… I’m just saying… You don’t need to do that. Just. Hurry up. Just… listen to me. Do as I’m saying for once…” he complained, a pout back to his lips.

Arthur groaned. He didn’t want to get angry. So he leaned forward and gave Alfred another kiss, another passionate and almost angry kiss, their teeth crashing here and there, their bodies against each other, hot, sweaty, anticipating more, wanting more.

Alfred held tight to Arthur’s shoulders, and Arthur groaned as it hurt, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, without parting the kiss, he reached for his own cock and pressed it against Alfred’s entrance, barely teasing before putting it in, like Alfred had demanded.

And Alfred moaned. Loud and raspy, his hands grasping at Arthur’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Their hips sort of collided as both of them moved at the same time, and Arthur leaned towards Alfred again, biting his shoulder, grunting as he moved, deep and fast. Alfred’s hands holding to Arthur’s shoulders moved to his back, wanting him closer, scratching his back as he gasped and moaned.

“M… more… more, faster, Arthur…” he demanded.

“I’m going fast…” Arthur gasped, but trying to do as his mate had asked anyway. He adjusted his position slightly, resting a hand on the mattress, and moved his hips faster. He felt sweaty and hot and Alfred had his eyes slightly closed, his mouth agape, and Arthur felt so lucky to be with that man. He was about to say so, but Alfred groaned again:

“Faster… babe… faster…”

Arthur groaned, too, and instead of telling Alfred how much he was loved, Arthur kissed him again. He still tried to go faster than he already was, the bed rocking with him and banging against the wall, but it was the fastest he could go, and Alfred still wanted more. So Arthur kissed him. He placed a hand to Alfred’s cheek and kissed his demands away, a wet, passionate and eager kiss; fast, needy, intense, the bed banging on the wall, the room filled with heat and moans and groans and… Arthur came, moaning against Alfred’s lips, opening his eyes to see his mate panting, his eyes barely open as he didn’t look at anything in particular.

As Alfred hadn’t finished yet, Arthur reached for his cock, masturbating it with a tight grip, fast the way Alfred liked, and Alfred squirmed under Arthur, moaning and calling his name as Arthur’s knot formed, filling him.

Tired, Arthur fell on top of Alfred, and slowly changed their positions so he could lie on his back and Alfred could be on top of him. He loved to do that, to lie down and lazily move his hips as they were knotting, with Alfred on top of him, warm and smelling satisfied.

Only Alfred didn’t smell all that satisfied. That is, he did, but there was also some grumpiness left in his smell.

“You came too fast,” he complained.

“You asked me to come fast,” Arthur sighed, closing his eyes, a hand ruffling Alfred’s hair.

“I asked you to be faster, not come faster. You never listen to me, see? It’s the same about the sheets…” Alfred went on, and Arthur knew he’d go on and on for some time still, before he fell asleep and woke up, the grumpiness lost somewhere in his slumber.

And Arthur knew he should just nod and act as understandably as he felt, but it was hard when Alfred was glaring at him and accusing him of not listening.

“I always listen to you, I always do what you ask,” he answered, still moving his hips, still ruffling his mate’s hair.

“You always complain first, though,” Alfred pouted.

Arthur groaned, “Oh, for fuck’s _sake_!”


End file.
